


kinship

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Missing Scene, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Unlike Grima’s host, Takumi’s body had broken from the fell power that had flooded it. It was too bad, it’d been a long time since she had a good fight.





	kinship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Know Your Enemy zine. I wanted to play around with Grima!Robin and possessed!Takumi, especially in the small ways they connect. And tiny snippets of Robin angst poked here and there because I can.

“Power…I need more…” Takumi rasped, staring vacantly into the distance. Dark energy swirled around him, the hem of his clothes fluttering with each pulse. His hands curled around his bow, gripping it tighter and tighter with each word. “I need…enough to…”

Grima snorted, amused. They had been waiting here, at the edge of the forest, for the past hour and he had repeated those broken words more often than she could count. If he were a sorcerer, the spell would have been cast by now. Sitting on a boulder, she spared him a glance. “Worm, you can barely handle the power you have now.”

“Power…” Like a parrot, he repeated that word, that thought. “I could…I would kill…”

“How pitiful,” she sighed, stretching her arms above her. When they had first been summoned into this strange world together, she had been excited. Fell power had rolled off him in waves, more strength than she had seen in years. Perhaps not enough to match her, but few beings could.

However, it had only taken a few minutes to realize that was where the similarities between them had ended. Unlike her own container, Takumi had shattered from the fell power that had enveloped him. Power spilled out him, like water through cracks in a vase. His mind torn to shreds, Takumi was little more than a puppet. He was the perfect toy for their summoner; an empty vessel whose only desire was to destroy.

Too bad. It had been a long time since she had a good fight and the chains from their summoner didn’t stop them from fighting one another. Cradling her chin, she observed her companion. “What were they trying to put in you?”

“…I…” He winced as he tried to remember, as he tried to put thoughts into words into meaning. “They…abandoned me…my sister, my brother, my siblings, we were…”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Grima sneered. The wind picked up, ruffling her hair. A human nuisance. She should just tear it out. “Family, friends, they are all—”

_Friends._

Wincing, Grima cradled her head. _Family_. Images sparked, of a blue-haired man with a serious smile. Of a hand reaching for hers, bruised and cut. Blood trickled out of his lips as he mouthed a word.

_Robin_.

“She doesn’t exist!” Grima snarled, shaking free from the recollection. There was no Robin, not anymore, and Grima had no need for those memories. Had no need for any of those thoughts. The heroes were dead, their children scattered to the four winds, and none of them posed a threat to her.

“Gone…” Takumi echoed, the word resonating with him. He casted one last glance at the path leading into the forest, still empty of their quarry, before approaching her. “You…”

“Yes, me?” she grunted, rubbing her aching forehead. If only she hadn’t been bound to this frail body; her original form knew nothing of headaches. Even her chest hurt, for some reason.

“You…got left behind?” he asked slowly, cocking his head. Vacant eyes stared at her, looking past her and into some facet of his past. “I…too…”

“Don’t think of comparing us, worm.” Grima slid off the boulder, landing hard on the dry ground. She pressed the pads of her fingers firmly onto her head one last time, trying to soothe the pounding in her skull. “Even at my lowest, we are nothing alike.”

“Left…we were…abandoned…I will kill…” The miasma flared up around him as he fell deeper and deeper into his memories. Whatever held him together barely did so and Grima could see the cracks forming with each word. “Betrayed…”

Another jolt ran through Grima’s spine at the word, at the thought. Lightning flickered at the edge of her sight, a killing strike that sent ripples through her. A hand reached for her in a sunlit field. A flicker, and the hand was bloody now, the field a cave.

These memories were not hers. These thoughts, feelings, none of it belonged to her. Her summoner’s chains bound through her spirit, reaching deep into her core, and it seemed she had more in common with the broken soul next to her than she thought. However dead her host was, her memories remained, filtering into Grima like sunlight through the leaves. She could feel a small hand in hers, a boy with eyes emptier than Takumi’s. A child she had no need for, that had tagged behind her as she had rained destruction on what was left of Ylisse.

“The enemy…they’re here.” Takumi snapped his attention back to the forest, already drawing his bowstring taunt. The fell energy, still bursting wildly out of him, started to funnel itself into his arrow. “Kill…I will kill them all.”

Grima yanked her hand free from the ghost. From the memories. She growled lowly, “About time.”

What was it their summoner had commanded? Kill the enemy? She cracked her knuckles. Good. That was something she excelled at and more to the point, she needed to punch something. After a good fight, she would go back to her world and burn to a crisp any of the remaining rebels. There would be no torture, no prolonged chase, just instant death.

Robin might be dead but Grima knew just how easy resurrection was. Better if there was no one left to bring Robin back, no one left to even utter her name or remember her face.

And maybe then Grima could seal away these memories for good.


End file.
